


Love At First Sight

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: American Sign Language, Curse Breaking, Curses, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Love Confessions, M/M, Muteness, Sign Language, True Love, carlos could do no harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carlos has a curse that makes him not able to speak until his true love confesses their feelings





	Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this :(

Carlos had a problem when it came to speaking. The problem being that he physically could not speak. When he was younger, Mal (who had been tormenting him at the time) put a curse on him. The only way to fix his predicament was, you guessed it, true love. His true love had to confess their feelings to him. And since they didn't have that kind of thing on the Isle, Carlos accepted the fact that he would never be able to speak. 

Mal was obviously sorry about it, but they didn't express that. She would never say "I'm sorry" but she would hint at it. Carlos would tell her it's okay but…

He doesn't even know ASL. There wasn't any one to teach him and even if there was, the Isle is riddled with villains. He doubts anyone would help him. 

It changed when they got to Auradon, though. Maybe things would start looking up for him. He still didn't believe he'd find his true love but at least he could learn how to communicate. Ben had offered to teach him ASL, also making sure that Carlos was okay with him teaching it and not a teacher. The four took classes everyday to learn and Carlos had never been happier. 

He could finally communicate what he had on his mind without a pen and paper. He could speak in the best way his body would let him. By now, he knew everything that he'd ever need to say. He could participate in class without having to write anything down and talk to people when he didn't readily have a pen and paper on him. 

Even though he was still cursed, he never felt more free. He was finally able to tell Mal that he was okay and truly mean it. He was happy and that's more than he ever was on the Isle. ASL even became a mandatory class at Auradon, just like Math or English. 

Carlos was sitting on his bed, practicing the sign that Ben taught him today. Excitement was practically radiating off of him. Jay walked over to his bed, sitting down in front of him. "Hey, what's up?" Carlos signed, the smile still present on his face. "Uh…I have something to tell you. And you can't let this change anything between us" Carlos nodded, confusion on his face and cocked his head to the side. 

"Okay, so...I really like you. And before you say you like me too, I mean that I like you, like you. I think you're amazing and it sucks that you can't speak and if I could change one thing, it'd probably be that" Jay rambled on, a grin spreading on Carlos's face. He went to sign, but decided to take a leap of faith. 

"Jay" Carlos's voice was hoarse. Jay stopped speaking immediately. "I don't get it, did your true love already confess to you?" Carlos shook his head, the bright smile never leaving his face. "He just did" he said before leaning in and planting a kiss on Jay's cheek.


End file.
